


Heart Signal

by liddie



Series: Heart Signal - Maid Cafe AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kuro's real name is Keiji, Love Confessions, M/M, Maid Cafe AU, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Romance, Romelle & Kuro are BFFs for life, he's Shiro's twin brother, i don't make the rules, i love luro so much omg, someone squish their faces together, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: Lance decides that this is the weekend he's finally going to ask his friend Kuro out on a date and then possibly confess his feelings. It's only taken him a little over a year of pining after their drunken one-night-stand-turned-friendship to finally be ready.But as Kuro keeps dodging Lance's attempts at asking him to the 'Monsters & Mana' convention, Lance starts to think that maybe being friends is all they'll ever be.But there might be a reason or two for Kuro brushing off his attempts – the biggest one being the maid uniform hanging in Kuro's closet, the one he'll wear for his part-time job that just so happens to be at the convention's maid cafe.





	Heart Signal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for about three months *sob sob* and it's very self indulgent, but I couldn't stop thinking of how fun it could be. 
> 
> Also: a big thank you goes out to my poor friend Lina who patiently suffered three months of me screaming about this AU and shoving parts of it at her to read over. As always, you are my hero.

* * *

It starts on a normal Wednesday.

Well, if you want to get technical about it, it all _really_ started last year on the Friday night after finals, at the biggest end-of-the-year party on campus. But since Lance got so stupidly drunk that he doesn't really remember much of the party _or_ his first time with an equally drunk Keiji 'Kuro' Shirogane, he doesn't really count that. More often than not he pushes the R-rated memory flashes from that night to the back of his mind because honestly, he finds himself thinking about them too often for it to be healthy.

Thinking of that night brings up too many 'what ifs' and fantasies of how things could be if their first meeting had gone differently or if Lance had asked him out properly. And in the year he's known and since befriended Kuro, Lance has imagined just about every single one of the possibly scenarios. In the best ones, they end up married and living in a decent apartment with three adopted cats and a fourth on the way.

But being friends is good, too! It's great, really. Lance gets to spend a good deal of time with Kuro and do lots of cool platonic things like go to the movies, eat meals together, have sleepovers...the possibilities are endless.

But the truth is that Lance not-so-secretly pines through most of the time he spends with Kuro. But that's okay, someday he'll tell Kuro that he likes him in that 'will you date me? circle yes or no' kind of way. Someday, he'll be brave enough to just spit it out and face judgment.

And maybe Kuro will confess to having the same feelings and sweep Lance up into his arms, twirling him around in the rain and leaning in to kiss him breathless as a rainbow appears overhe—

“—ance? LANCE!”

Startling out of his daydream Lance lifts his head up. “Huh?”

“You're mumbling to yourself again, like you do in your sleep or when you try to figure out the tip at a restaurant,” Kuro says from where he leans against the headboard of the bed. “It's weirding me out.”

“Your face weirds me out,” Lance mutters as he settles back down, shoulders pressing to the mattress with his head hanging off the edge of it. He's laying the wrong way across Kuro's bed waiting for the base coat on his toenails to dry, a magazine flopped against his chest. Picking the issue up he flips to the next page. “If you could choose between flying or teleporting, which would you pick?”

Looking up from his laptop Kuro raises a brow. “Is that really a question in...” He leans forward a bit to read the title of the magazine. “ _Cosmopolitan_?”

“Hey now, I'm the one asking the questions here.” Lance shifts so he can press his feet against Kuro's thigh annoyingly. “Fly or teleport, Mr. Shirogane? The world is dying to know.”

With a sigh Kuro closes the sleek black laptop and Lance knows he's won the other man's attention. He sets it on the nightstand. “What are the stipulations? Can I teleport anywhere or do I have to have been there before?” Lightly Kuro smooths a finger over Lance's toenail to check if it's dry. “Does it drain my energy? Can I bring along someone or is it just a one person kind of thing?”

Lance's face scrunches up in thought. “I don't know. I didn't think that much into it.”

Kuro scoffs and grabs one of the bottles of nail polish from the nightstand, a bright blue. “I'm not into it, I just want to know the details as I weigh my options.” He shakes the tiny bottle for a few seconds. “But I'd definitely pick flying.”

“You made that big of a deal about the teleportation and now you're gonna pick flying?” Lance tosses the magazine onto the end of the bed. “Ugh!”

A warm hand wraps around Lance's ankle and tugs his foot up into Kuro's lap. The angle is awkward but Kuro doesn't seem to mind as he uses the small brush to paint Lance's nails. “I like to keep you guessing. Expect the unexpected and all that.” He blows a breath from the corner of his mouth when his white fringe flops into his eyes.

“You're a real mystery, all right.” Lance props himself up on his elbows to watch. Kuro tries to hide his grin but Lance sees it, his insides melting with how cute it makes Kuro look. “So, uh,” he starts, suddenly feeling bold. Kuro blows at his hair again and Lance sits up carefully, reaching over to grab an elastic.

Leaning forward Lance gathers Kuro's bleached fringe and ties it back in the world's tiniest ponytail. Kuro blows Lance a kiss of thanks without looking away from his task and Lance's heart thuds loud in his ears. “There's a thing going on this weekend. That 'Monsters & Mana' convention downtown.”

Kuro hums so Lance knows he's listening but he doesn't offer a direct reply, his strokes with the small brush even and practiced. For a few seconds Lance worries his bottom lip between his teeth in thought. This is it, his chance to come clean about his feelings and just throw it all out there. But would it be weird to ask Kuro to go to something like this? Like on a _date_ date? “Pidge is doing cosplay, Hunk too.”

“Not you?” Rubbing a thumb along Lance's anklebone Kuro switches to the other foot. “Sounds like your kind of thing.”

“I'm just helping Pidge with her cosplay this year. She's going as a dwarf, Meklavar from 'Monsters & Mana.'” Lance opens his mouth and then closes it. Should he ask? “So, uh. Do you—”

“I think Keith's dragging Shiro to that. Something about needing help at his table or something, promised him bubble tea and soft pretzels.” Kuro finishes the last nail and screws the lid on the polish.

They both know Shiro has a weakness for bubble tea. And the soft pretzels are for Keith.

Lance nods, looking down at his blue toenails. “Keith's got a table in the Artist's Alley. We're gonna visit him.” Lance opens his mouth again but Kuro continues.

“Sounds like you'll have a blast with your fellow nerds.” Lance's chances are crumbling. Frowning at his wrist Kuro flexes his prosthetic and Lance hears the metal plates click together softly. “I'll be working all weekend.”

“Oh.” Lance's shoulders slump in disappointment. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. “That sucks. I hope it's not too busy.”

A grimace passes across Kuro's face. “Me too.”

Trying to shake off the disappointment Lance leans back onto the bed and gropes around for the rainbow bag of polishes he brought over. Just because Kuro can't come to the convention doesn't mean Lance can't enjoy his company now, on this non-date. Sitting back up he waves the bag it in front of Kuro. “What color do you want?”

Kuro raises a pierced brow. “Black, of course. To match my soul.”

Rolling his eyes Lance pulls out the bottle of black polish he bought just for Kuro and shakes it. “You don't want white, for the fluffy gooey marshmallow you are inside?” Kuro lunges toward him but Lance places a heel on the other man's chest, pushing him back with a laugh. “Ah, ah, no messing up my pedicure! You worked so hard on it, after all.”

Kuro's cool fingers wrap Lance's ankle, the carbon fiber and alloy digits warm. “It's not my problem if you mess it up.” There's a challenge in his amber eyes.

Lance tries to fight a rising flush. “Fine, fine. Black then. You're so predictable.” Shaking the bottle a second longer Lance shifts to set his feet on the floor and pats his thigh. “Lay 'em out for me.”

Instead of resting his foot there Kuro lays his flesh and blood hand on Lance's leg, right over the hem of his shorts. He drums his fingers and props his chin up with his other hand.

Lance stares at it for a good ten seconds before looking at Kuro. “I haven't graduated college yet but that's not a foot.”

“Thanks, genius. Do my fingernails.”

It's hard to focus when Kuro's hand is on Lance's bare skin, even just part of it. Boy, does he have it bad. “Oh... okay.” Lance nods mechanically and unscrews the lid of the polish, nearly dropping it onto the bed. He pauses. “Are you sure they won't be mad when you go into work?”

The edge of Kuro's mouth curls in a half-smile. “They won't mind.” He drums his fingers again and Lance shifts to hide the shiver down his spine.

“Okay then. Sure.” Lance lets out a breath and grins. “One goth manicure, coming right up!”

 

* * *

 

Lance ends up staying the night after their nail painting and Marvel movie marathon, body starfished across the bed and half of Kuro before the middle of the second movie.

In the morning he wakes first and tries not to flush at how close they've gravitated to each other over the course of the night, his nose practically pressed to Kuro's clavicle and the half of Kuro's right arm resting around his ribs. It's a warm weight.

Carefully Lance slips out of bed and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The scent of coffee comes from the kitchen, telling Lance the other Shirogane twin is already up and about.

Taking the steps downstairs in a borrowed t-shirt and his boxers Lance hides a yawn behind his hand. “Morning, Shiro,” he mumbles as he enters the small kitchen.

“Morning, Lance. You're up early.” Shiro sits at the small dining table with an empty bowl and a full mug of tea. The newspaper is spread out on the table before him, open to the crossword puzzle. “How many movies did you guys get through?”

Lance pours himself half a cup of coffee and adds three spoonfuls of sugar, then fills the rest of the mug with cream. “Only like two,” he confesses, circling a spoon through the sugary drink.

“Lance made it through one _whole_ movie and half of a second.” Kuro walks into the kitchen in his sweatpants and makes a beeline for the coffee pot. Somewhere between the bedroom and the kitchen he's lost the shirt he was wearing when Lance woke up. “I watched two more by myself.” Kuro's hand wraps around the mug, black fingernails standing out against the gray Grumpy Cat face splashed across the side of it.

“I made it through almost all of the second,” Lance says with a pout. “Quill was just about to—”

A box of Lucky Charms lands on the table in front of Lance. “No spoilers. Shiro hasn't seen it yet.” Kuro sets a bowl and spoon in front of Lance and walks to the fridge to get the milk.

“Oops, sorry Shiro.” Pouring himself a bowl of cereal Lance glances at the clock. “Anyone want to give me a ride to work in an hour?”

Kuro snorts as he sets the milk jug on the table. “I thought it was implied I'd be your chauffeur when you invited yourself to sleep over without a ride here.”

A flush crawls across Lance's cheeks as he adds milk to his cereal. “You offered! You were basically like 'oh Lance, please come over and stay the night. I can't stand to live another minute without you!' so what was I supposed to do?”

Shiro takes a sip of his coffee. “Sounds about right,” he mumbles to himself.

“Wow, okay. That's not how I remembered it at all.” Kuro kicks the leg of Shiro's chair before grabbing a bowl and going to the rice cooker on the counter. Steam rises up once it opens and he spoons some into his bowl. “I remember going to ask you if you wanted a ride home and finding you drooling on my shoulder.”

Lance's voice goes high. “I do _not_ drool!”

Kuro's laugh fills the room. “Whatever you say, man. But the wet spot on my shirt upstairs says differently.” He grabs an egg and cracks it into the hot rice, mixing it quickly with a pair of chopsticks. “You might want to get that checked out, it could mean something.”

Viciously scooping up a mouthful of cereal Lance takes a bite. “You're delusional.” He points his spoon at Kuro. “And I'm not going to take health advice from you! You stir _raw_ eggs into your rice.”

“For the hundredth time, it's not weird. It's a legit breakfast.” Kuro leans back against the counter as he takes a bite. “And the rice is hot so the egg is basically cooked over-easy.”

“But is it?” Lance asks just to be annoying and dodges the kitchen towel Kuro throws at him. Scooping up another bite of Lucky Charms Lance stuffs them into his mouth.

Kuro makes a point to stuff large bites of egg rice into his mouth to match Lance. “Yes, it is,” he says around a mouthful of breakfast. Kuro waves a hand at his brother sitting at the end of the kitchen table still doing the crossword. “Shiro eats it, too! I don't see you giving him shit for it.”

Looking up at the mention of his name Shiro smiles at Lance and nods, then goes back to the clue he's trying to figure out. His reading glasses keep slipping down the bridge of his nose.

Lance scoffs and scrapes the last of his breakfast up. “Yeah, but Shiro has that cool, authentic Japanese aura. He can pull it off.” Dropping his spoon into the now empty bowl Lance waves a hand toward Shiro. “I mean, just look at him!”

Kuro is silent for about five seconds and then throws a hand up in the air. “We're twins!”

“But _are_ you?”

“Alright, that's it.” Kuro sets the empty bowl onto the counter. “You fall asleep on _my_ bed, eat _my_ cereal for breakfast and think you can—Lance!”

Without waiting for the end of Kuro's speech Lance dashes out of the kitchen and toward the stairs, laughing as Kuro's heavy footsteps follow him up to the bedroom.

The door slams a few seconds later and the sound of Kuro banging on it floats down the stairs.

Alone in the kitchen Shiro takes a sip of his tea and fills in the word he's been working on. “Oblivious. Very fitting.”

 

* * *

 

Kuro sets his keys onto the counter after dropping Lance off. Heading for the fridge he grabs the carton of orange juice and drinks straight from it.

“You should just tell him.”

Wiping a hand across his mouth Kuro replaces the juice carton and scowls. “And you should mind your own business.”

Shiro is leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. “Keiji, you won't know unless you try. What's the worst that could happen?”

“My brother could keep annoying me about things that aren't his business.” Kuro shoulders past Shiro on his way toward the stairs. “Don't you have work to do?”

“Don't you? Your uniform is hanging up in your room. I stuck it in there after Lance left.”

Instead of answering Kuro stomps up the stairs to his bedroom. Kicking the door shut he walks across the room and pauses before the mirror stuck on the back of the closet door. His uniform hangs from the top of the door, black and white fabric covering up half the mirror.

Sliding a hand through his hair Kuro pushes it back and stares at his reflection for a few seconds. “Shit,” he sighs, walking over to the messy bed and flopping down face first. Lifting a hand he punches the mattress, his 'fuck' mumbled into the pillow that still smells like Lance's skincare products.

Inhaling deeply Kuro mutters another curse. It's so obvious has it bad for Lance, even he can tell. It took everything in him not to kiss the shitty grin off Lance's face this morning. Lance had seemed so happy when they were arguing playfully, pushing Kuro's buttons and looking so fucking cute when he laughed.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to tell Lance.

Ugh, _fuck_.

Why does Takashi _always_ have to be right?

 

* * *

 

The next day Lance is at the Holt's helping Pidge finish up her cosplay, silver paint smeared across one cheek and bits of white duct tape stuck to his fingers as he tries to evenly wrap the handle of the axe.

“So, is your boyfriend coming with us?” Pidge wiggles her eyebrows at Lance. “We could whip up a dark elf costume with some of the leftover materials.”

Lance scoffs, ripping the tape with his teeth and smoothing it in place with his fingers. “One,” he says holding up a finger. “I don't have a boyfriend.” He raises another finger. “Two, there's no way Kuro would be an elf. Maybe a demon or an assassin, but not an elf.”

Pidge raises a brow, testing the weight of the gauntlets on her arms. “He turned you down, huh?”

“He didn't turn me down!” Lance waves the cardboard and plywood axe around. “He has to work. That's a legit excus—er, _reason_ not to come with me. Us.”

Rolling her eyes Pidge sets the gauntlets down. “Whatever you say, Lance.” Picking up the helmet she makes sure the papier-mâché horns are on tight. “You know the convention isn't the only thing you can ask him to, right? Why don't you just ask him out on a normal date?”

Setting the axe down to dry Lance peels a piece of white tape off of his knee. “It's not that easy.”

“How is asking someone on a date not easy? You go up to them and ask, simple as that.” Pidge sets the helmet down and gets to her feet. The costume is laid out on the floor and there are only a few minor adjustments to be made before she can try the entire thing on. “You and Kuro go on tons of dates already. You just refuse to—”

Lance's phone chimes and they both look at it. Dashing forward Pidge grabs it a half second before Lance and reads the text out loud. _“Off work at six. Want to grab something to eat?”_ She looks at Lance as he swipes the phone from her greedy hands. “See, this a perfect example. This could be a date.”

“It's not a date,” Lance scowls, reading the text twice more. “It's two friends getting dinner, not one friend confessing his feelings by awkwardly asking if it's a date and then making stuff between them weird because the other friend doesn't feel the same.”

As Lance texts Kuro back Pidge bites her tongue, letting out a groan and slapping a hand over her face. “Whatever. Someday you're gonna have to tell him. It's literally going to kill me to keep watching you pine over him every time I see you guys together.”

Lance sticks his tongue out at Pidge. “I'm not pining.”

Footsteps coming down the hallway have Pidge turning toward the sound. “Matt, what does Lance do every time he hangs out with Kuro?”

“Glances at him every five seconds, makes hearty eyes at him, pines after him,” the older Holt calls from the hallway, sticking his head into Pidge's room. “It's so obvious I can't believe Keiji hasn't noticed.” Matt glances at the armor laid out and a huge smile spreads on his face. “Looks great, Katie!”

Pidge grunts. “Thanks. Still needs some work, though.”

Matt hums and then winks. “So does Lance's confidence in the dating game, but you'll both get there.” He walks away and they hear the stairs creak as he descends, probably headed to the kitchen to perfect the latte recipes he was mumbling about when Lance got there.

Unable to help it Lance groans, Pidge cackling wildly and slapping him on the back. “Just put us all out of our misery and ask him out!”

“If only it were that easy,” Lance mutters as he throws the roll of white tape at Pidge. “When's Hunk coming over?” He asks to change the subject.

It's obvious Pidge wants to call him out on it but she purses her lips before answering. “He's on his way. Said he needs help hemming the robe.”

A smile spreads across Lance's face. “Then it's a good thing they call me the Tailor!”

“No one calls you that,” Pidge points out and Lance throws a pillow at her.

 

* * *

 

Kuro leans back against the bench, finishing off his third soft taco and sneaking a look at Lance sitting beside him. Lance is staring down at his half eaten burrito and Kuro watches him pick a bit of shredded lettuce from it and toss it onto the ground.

“What's your problem?” Balling up the paper wrapper Kuro tosses it into the garbage bin a few feet away. “Bad food?” He hadn't noticed anything wrong with his tacos but sometimes Lance can be a little pickier. It's cute when his face scrunches up at different tastes and textures.

“Huh?” Lance lifts his head. “Oh, no. It's good.” He takes a small bite and stares out at the darkening park. “I'm just thinking.”

“That's dangerous.” Kuro shifts to avoid the elbow that jabs toward his ribs. “Thinking about what?”

“Stuff,” Lance says after a beat of hesitation. “Things. Nothing important.” Finishing off the cheesy burrito Lance balls up the wrapper and tosses it into the garbage bin.

His voice seems off, almost gloomy. It doesn't sit well with Kuro. “You sure you're okay? That asshole at work isn't bothering you again, is he?”

Lance scoffs, leaning back against the bench. “No, nothing like that. I'm fine.”

Kuro stares at him for a while longer. The lamp post beside them flickers to life, casting a golden glow on Lance's face as it gets darker. He starts talking about some lame meme Pidge had shown him and reaches up to brush his hair behind an ear, a smile curving his lips up with soft fondness. Kuro itches to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Instead he drags his gaze away. He's not stupid, he knows Lance is still upset that he's not going to the convention with them. Lance had hinted about Kuro possibly meeting up with them after he got off work a few times but Kuro had made up excuses and changed the subject.

Not the best plan to keep Lance from finding out about his part-time job, but Lance hadn't asked about it again so maybe he's in the clear.

_After the convention,_ Kuro thinks. After this stupid weekend he'll tell Lance about the cafe and maybe his feelings and then ask him on a real date. He can handle rejection, if it comes to that.

He just hopes it doesn't change anything for the worst. If being Lance's friend is all he can get, then Kuro will be fine suffering his one-sided feelings.

 

* * *

 

The weekend comes quickly and the convention is packed with people before it even starts, the line to buy tickets snaking around the hallway and out the double doors. A makeshift barricade has been set up between the entrance and the actual convention floor, people wandering in the purgatory-esque area between while they wait for friends in line.

Off to the side in this middle area Pidge frowns from beneath her helmet and pulls out her phone. “He should be here any second.”

They move over when a security guard creates a second section of the growing ticket line beside the first, using up more of the in-between space. It's becoming crowded quickly and everyone is buzzing with excitement for the panels, contests and guests.

Then, like a knight in emo armor of black jeans and a hoodie, Keith elbows his way through the crowd on the inside of the barricade and spots them. Bringing his hand up he flashes three gold passes and they hurry over to him.

“I don't know how you do it, Mullet,” Lance says as he loops the lanyard around his neck. They're 'Monsters & Mana' themed this year, the thin fabric strip decorated with colorful runes and chibi character faces.

“I have my mysterious ways,” Keith says with a grin. “Now buy me a soft pretzel.”

Pidge raises the homemade axe and shakes it threateningly. “Someone buy this man a pretzel!”

They laugh as they make their way toward the entrance, their passes being checked by the bubbly attendant that waves them through. “How's the table setup?” Hunk asks, handing over a few dollars to pitch in for the biggest pretzel, a behemoth of baked dough dusted with salt crystals that's twice the size of Keith's head.

“Good.” Keith stuffs his pockets with napkins. “Shiro's finishing up with the banner. I swear he's drawing a crowd to the booth just by sitting next to me. Our master plan is working, Pidge.”

“Of course it is,” Pidge says smugly.

“Shiro has that affect on people,” Lance agrees and Keith nods. They get their pretzel and wander around a little, Keith pointing out a few of the halls and what rooms they lead to, the four of them pouring over the official booklet of times for speakers and autograph sessions.

“Axca and Ezor and going to watch the booth for a little bit so Shiro and I can walk around later,” Keith tells them happily, casting a dreamy look at the half-eaten pretzel. “I need to get at least three more of these.”

They make plans to meet up for a Q&A with one of the 'Monster & Mana' artists and then wander around some more, pausing every so often to take photos with some cosplayers. Pidge and Hunk get really into character as they strike poses and Lance's stomach hurts from laughing after only the second photo.

Amazingly, Keith polishes off most of the pretzel by himself in record time. They swing by the bubble tea place to get Shiro something and are stopped at the entrance to Artist's Alley, people already lined up and waiting to go in. “I'll catch up with you guys later,” Keith says with a wave before showing his glossy red pass and gaining entry.

“Good luck, man,” Hunk says, giving Keith a thumbs up. Lance does the same and Keith returns it before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away.

“What do you guys want to do now?” Pidge asks, flipping through the booklet. “We could go see a workshop.”

Hunk leans over her shoulder and points to one of the ads. “Oh, let's go to the cafe. Isn't that the one Matt is working at?”

Pidge reads the name of it. “I think so.”

Lance shrugs. “I'm down.”

They locate it on the map and squeeze their way through excited fans, Pidge mumbling about using her axe when someone nearly runs her over.  
  
It's obvious they've found the right place when Lance sees a sign over one of the rooms, a black chalkboard with pink writing, trimmed in white lace. There are a few people lined up outside and the three of them fall into place at the end.  
  
_**Heart ♡ Signal: Maid Cafe**_ , the sign out front reads, the pastel menu beneath it showcasing bubbly handwriting and photos of the different pastries and drinks, from layered cake slices to lattes to ice cream sundaes in tall glasses with rainbow sprinkles.

Looking over the heads of the two girls in line ahead of them Lance sees that most of the tables are full. A pristine white tablecloth covers each one, the scalloped edge poised daintily above the floor. There are vases of flowers in the center of each table, as well as LED pillar candles. And, of course, the waitresses are all decked out in full maid costumes just like the ones in a few anime Lance has browsed through.

Along the wall closest to them he sees a blonde waitress serving a towering slice of cake to Darth Vader and Sailor Moon, the couple at the table next to them snapping a photo.

“Welcome to _Heart Signal_ ,” the hostess greets them with a bow. She's about their age with her brunette hair cut in a cute bob, her large golden earrings matching the bow on her apron. “How many in your party today?”

“Three,” Hunk says after a few seconds and gives the hostess a shy smile. His eye catches on the glass bakery display case behind her and he makes an excited noise. “Oh, wow. Are all those made here?”

The hostess looks up from the seating chart she's colored a space in. “Well, some were made at our main location across town this morning. But yes, the Cafe does make its own pastries and cakes!”

Lance has a little trouble deciding if the hearts in Hunk's eyes are for the hostess or the fresh baked goods behind her. He and Pidge share a look and he can tell they are thinking the same thing.

“If you'll follow me right this way,” the hostess says with a soft motion of her hand. They follow her to a round table with purple flowers in the center and take a seat. “Your server will bring you menus in just a moment.” With one last smile she bows and walks back to her station by the door.

“This place is pretty different,” Pidge says while reaching out to feel one of the flower petals. She lets out a whistle. “These are real.”

Hunk cranes his head to look back toward the bakery case. “Did you see those cakes? I might have to order one of everything.”

“Everything including the hostess' number?” Pidge says slyly and Hunk's attention snaps back to her.

“What? Haha, I don't know what you're talking about!”

Lance can't help his grin as he leans back in the chair. “I couldn't tell if you were dazed by the cupcakes or the girl selling them,” he teases his best friend.

“Welcome to _Heart Signal_ ,” a strangely familiar voice interrupts. Lance looks from Hunk to the waiter and his train of thought derails instantly. “Here are your...oh _shit_.”

There, holding menus and standing next to the table in a poofy maid costume is Lance's kinda-sorta-hopefully-soon boyfriend, sporting not only the short dress and voluminous petticoat, but also a heart-shaped frilly apron and silky black stockings that come up to the middle of his thighs. He's wearing his usual black boots, though, but somehow even they seem to fit the outfit. The white shock of Kuro's hair has been brushed back and pinned with a small black bow and his cheeks look pink with blush and a dusting of glitter.

The three of them stare at Kuro and Kuro stares at them, awkward silence settling despite the busy cafe around them. Kuro clears his throat. “This isn't what it looks like.”

Lance lets his eyes drift up and down once more, just to really make sure he's seeing this and it's not a dream or hallucination. His eyes are still as wide as the moon and if it wasn't for Pidge's whisper of “holy shit” Lance would really think this is a dream.

“Okay, maybe this is exactly what it looks like.” The menus in Kuro's hands begin to rip from where he's gripping them tightly. He quickly sets them down and folds his hands behind his back. “Well, now it's awkward.”

Pidge adjusts her glasses. “So this is why you pretended to be oblivious to Lance's unsubtle attempts at asking you to come along with us. You did have to work. Work _here_.”

Kuro spreads his hands and shrugs, the epitome of a silent 'you've got me there.'

“So, wait. Let me get this straight.” Kuro, Pidge and Lance turn to look at Hunk. “You, buff and rough around the edges Keiji Shirogane, moonlight—well, daylight, I guess, as a bara-maid in a specialized cafe at conventions and have kept this secret for how long?”

“Okay, first of all I definitely don't moonlight or daylight as anything,” Kuro is quick to point out. “And secondly, it's not just for conventions.” Making a face Kuro tries to correct himself. “I work at the main location downtown, too. It's just a part-time job.”

Lance waves his hands, finally finding his voice. “Wait, wait. How long have you been...servicing people?”

Narrowing his eyes at Lance Kuro juts out a hip and places a hand on it, the muscles in his arm in full view. His expression goes from almost embarrassed at being caught to short-tempered in seconds. “I'm a waiter, you asshole. And I've been working at the cafe for about six months, although it's not like that's any of _your_ business.”

The defensive tone has Lance wincing but before anyone can try to correct his mistake another waitress approaches their table. “Sorry to interrupt, but is everything okay over here?”

“Just fine.” Kuro turns to his coworker. “Can you get someone to take this table for me? I'm sure I can be of _service_ in the back.” He looks over his shoulder at Pidge and Hunk. “Nice cosplay, you guys,” Kuro mumbles before stomping away toward the kitchen.

The waitress stares after him for a few seconds before giving them a smile. “Well, I'll send someone right over!” She hurries toward the kitchen after Kuro.

“Holy shit,” Pidge whispers loudly. “What just happened?”

“I don't even know.” Hunk turns to Lance. “You really didn't know about this?” He asks, trailing off at the look on Lance's face.

“He's... he's a...” Lance brings his hands up and buries his face into them. “Oh god, he's so _cute_.”

Pidge and Hunk share a knowing look. “Tsundere complex.”

“That doesn't explain why you were an asshole, though,” Pidge points out, scanning the crinkled menu.

Lance drops his hands. “What?”

“Dude, you implied he was 'servicing' people. That was a dick move.” Hunk folds the menu and sets it down. “No wonder he was upset. You know he has a short fuse already and can you imagine the crap he probably has to put up with working here?”

Lance frowns. He hadn't thought about that at all. Wow, he really _is_ an asshole.

A second later a bubbly blonde maid appears at their table to take their order. “Hello! I'm Romelle and I'll be taking care of you!”

Lance so preoccupied with thought of his chances (and friendship) with Kuro crashing and burning that he points to something on the drink menu without even looking at it. Hunk orders a cream filled pastry with a fruit glaze and a slice of chocolate mousse cake while Pidge orders an espresso and cupcake.

Romelle bounces away happily and Pidge pokes Lance in the side. “Are you over it yet?”

Lance lifts his head up. “Is this something I can get over? Because like, I don't think I can ever forget that. Did you _see_ those stockings?” He nearly chokes out the last word.

“Yeah, yeah, you're boyfriend is ripped.” Pidge waves a hand around. “This isn't exactly news, you know?”

“Yeah, Lance. You've already waxed poetic about pretty much every part of Kuro's body. Many times. In graphic detail that I wish I could unhear.” Hunk's pinched face brightens when their drinks and pastries appear with the blonde waitress.

Lance fidgets in his seat and once everyone has their orders. Romelle holds the serving tray behind her back innocently. He looks up at her, cheeks still tinged pink. “Um, is there any way I could talk to Kuro—uh, Keiji?”

Romelle's eyes harden but she smiles despite the change. “Sorry, I'm not sure where he went.” It's obvious she's lying but Lance can't really call her out on it. Does he even deserve to call Kuro his friend anymore? “But if you need something, maybe I can help?”

“Unless you can get those two idiots to actually admit they're in love with each other, despite Lance being a total ass,” Pidge mumbles around a bite of cupcake with neon green frosting covered in rainbow sprinkles. Lance shoots her a 'not helping' look and she grins innocently at him.  
  
But the comment has Romelle perking up a bit, mouth dropping into an _o_ of understanding. “Oh, you're the one Kuro is—uhm.” Reaching a hand back the young woman scratches at her neck sheepishly. “Sorry, but I really can't make him come out here. He's stubborn and also built like a brick house.”

Lance's shoulders slump a bit, the ice cream in his soda float melting untouched. The pastel blue umbrella stuck in it begins to sag sadly. “Oh, that's okay.”

Biting her lip Romelle glances around to make sure no one is nearby. She leans in as if to bow but looks at Lance. “Kuro's shift ends at four and he usually sneaks out the back exit. Come find me a little before and I'll sneak you back.” Giving him a wink she straightens. “I'll be around to check on you in a little bit.”

As soon as she walks away Hunk kicks Lance under the table. “Well, there's your chance. To apologize and beg for forgiveness and possibly ask him out.” Hunk pops a bite of pastry into his mouth and hums at the burst of flavors. “This is long overdue, my friend.”

Pidge nods, espresso already gone. “Please, _please_ put us out of our misery.”

“You guys suck.” Lance picks up the long spoon and pokes the melting ice cream.

* * *

 

Four o'clock comes and Kuro stuffs the black sleeveless undershirt into his bag and zips it closed, slinging the strap over his shoulder. “I'm out of here.”

Romelle looks at him in the reflection of the mirror as she fixes her pigtail buns. “Are you still working tomorrow?”

As much as Kuro would like to say no, he'd never like to see another convention ever again thank you very much, he won't go back on his word and dump more work on his coworkers by calling off. “I told Allura I'd work the weekend. I'm not gonna stop for some stupid reason and screw everyone over.”

Dropping her hands Romelle smiles, spinning around and making the hem of her dress flare out with the motion. He jerks to a stop and flashes him the peace sign and an exaggerated wink. “Good. I didn't peg you as the type to back down from a challenge.”

Kuro frowns. “Challenge?”

“Tomorrow's theme, of course.” Romelle gestures toward the box in the corner of the room. Kuro can see a few things poking out and he grimaces. It's a damn good thing he's getting paid twice as much for this weekend.

He scoffs and shifts his weight, voice flat. “Yeah, I can hardly wait.”

“Don't be such a fuddy duddy!” Romelle punches Kuro in the arm with surprising force for her size. “Bring your boyfriend around, he'd probably like that kind of thing.” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Kuro's shoulders slump the slightest bit. “I definitely don't have a boyfriend,” he mutters before turning toward the back door.

Romelle's smile drops. “Hey, I have some time left on my break. Do you want to talk abou—”

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Kuro looks over his shoulder. “Don't forget it's your turn to bring the good coffee.”

“Don't let Matt hear you say that, his coffee drinks are his pride and joy next to his sister.” Romelle rolls her eyes at Kuro's snort and places a hand on her hip. She's the only other person Kuro has met who likes their coffee plain and as strong as it can get. “But I won't forget. Have a good night!”

Lips quirking upward Kuro lifts his hand in a short wave and heads toward the metal door. Back entrances are a gift, especially since Kuro has had his fair share of weirdos and lovestuck girls waiting for him to get off his shift at the cafe. The convention is no different in the amount of phone numbers he's been slipped today but thanks to Allura he doesn't have to put up with anyone waiting for him here, either.

Pushing the door open Kuro steps out into the dim hallway, his boots squeaking on the linoleum floor as he turns toward the exit. He takes approximately two steps before he stops short.

Lance looks up from where he's sitting against the wall. Immediately Kuro curses Romelle and her stupid meddling.

“Oh, it's you.” Adjusting the strap of his bag Kuro keeps walking forward with every intention of getting the hell out of here, Lance be damned. But Lance scrambles to his feet and Kuro narrows his eyes when lanky arms block his way. He frowns. “Move.”

Lance shakes his head. “Just hold on a minute.”

“Sorry, I'm off the clock. I can't service yo—”

“I'm sorry!” Lance interrupts quickly. “I'm really sorry about earlier, I was a complete asshole and I swear I didn't mean it like that. I was just totally thrown off by you being in that cafe and looking like...you know—super cute.” There's a slight flush to Lance's cheeks. “I don't think any less of you, you know that. I mean, I hope you know that. It doesn't matter if you're a mechanic or a waiter or—or a carnival clown, you're still hardworking and strong and as smart-mouthed as ever.”

Crossing his arms over his chest Kuro raises an eyebrow. “A carnival clown?”

Making a face Lance drops his arms to his sides. “Okay, a carnival clown might merit a longer adjustment period. But you knew about my clown phobia when we first started talking. I crashed into you trying to get _away_ from someone in a clown mask.” Lance shudders at the memory, which is sadly one of the more vivid ones from that night.

Rolling his eyes Kuro drops his hands to his sides. “We've been over this, Lance. Clowns are just people dressed up.”

“Yeah, _creepy_ people! What kind of person thinks 'A clown costume is perfect!'”

It's an argument that's as old as their friendship and Kuro can't help but grin, the expression hesitantly becoming mirrored on Lance's face. And when Lance smiles like that, crooked and just for him, Kuro finds it hard to stay mad.

Sliding a hand through his hair Kuro sighs. “You're unbelievable.”

“I'm sorry,” Lance says again, softer this time. He lifts his head to look at Kuro but the other man holds up a hand.

“Forget about it.” He shakes his head when Lance tries to argue. “Seriously. I'm over it. If you keep apologizing I'm going to hire a clown—”

“NOPE!” Lance places both hands on Kuro's back and shoves him. “Don't even joke about it or I won't be able to sleep tonight. I'll come knocking on your door and you'll be sorry.”

Kuro laughs as they walk toward the door beneath the glowing EXIT sign. “But...”

“Kuro,” Lance whines, watching the older man step in front of him and push the door to the outside world open.

“Fine.” Kuro grins smugly and Lance sticks out his tongue.

“Ugh, thank you.” Bringing a hand up Lance clutches at his chest as he lets out an exaggerated breath. “I thought I was going to have to fight you or something.”

There's barely anyone in the back parking lot, only a few people walking across the street toward a McDonald's. There are a good amount of cars still in the lot and Lance can see Kuro's motorcycle a few rows down.

“Fight me?” Kuro barks out a laugh as they walk across the asphalt. “What would that accomplish? Aside from the obvious.” If there's one thing Kuro loves to do, it's get a rise out of Lance. Especially when it involves Lance's nose and the tips of his ears turning pink.

Lifting a shoulder Lance shrugs. “I don't know, I was going to try and subdue you if you weren't going to listen to me.” He punches Kuro in the arm suddenly, much like Romelle had earlier. “Wait, what's obvious? Don't act like I couldn't take you!”

Throwing his head back Kuro laughs, the sound echoing off the building behind them. “Lance, you couldn't take me if I was missing _both_ my arms. And blindfolded.” A pair of Storm Troopers walk by on the other side of the fence.

Lance squawks indignantly. “What's that supposed to mean?!”

“I think it's pretty obvious.” They approach the motorcycle and Kuro stashes his bag in a compartment beneath the seat while Lance huffs. Grabbing the spare helmet he hands it to Lance and swings a leg over the bike. “But luckily it didn't come to that, right?” Fishing out his keys Kuro lets the LunaP keychain clink against his metal fingers.

Holding the dark blue helmet Lance slides his fingers across the smooth surface. “Well, yeah. But I could still take you!” He jams it onto his head. “Easily.”

Starting the bike Kuro shakes his head, a smile still tugging at his lips. “Whatever helps you sleep at night,” he calls over the grumble of the engine and waits for Lance to get on behind him. Fingers dig into Kuro's sides 'accidentally' as Lance adjusts his grip and the older man laughs, reaching up to press his hands against Lance's to stop them. He pulls Lance's arms to hug around his middle and yeah, that feels right.

“Ready?” Kuro calls as he reaches forward for the handlebars.

“As I'll ever be,” Lance calls back, his go-to answer each time he climbs onto the bike behind Kuro.

With Lance's go-ahead Kuro takes off out of the parking lot and down the street, wind whipping through his hair and Lance's arms tight around his middle.

 

* * *

 

After a long ride, two large pizzas and a few hours of Mario Kart, Lance finally digests the fact that Kuro works at a maid cafe. And after a good seven hours of sleep and exchanging morning texts with Kuro about meeting up at the convention, Lance thinks he's ready when he walks into the Maid Cafe the next day.

But boy, is he ever wrong.

Today there's a theme at the cafe, and that theme is Neko Cafe. Or as he likes to call it, “Double 'Doom Lance' Cafe.”

He sees Kuro before Kuro sees him, the other man slightly bent over to take an order at another table which gives Lance a wonderful view of the layers of white lacy petticoat beneath his dress. A black cat tail has been clipped to the back of Kuro's uniform and when he straightens up Lance can see matching cat ears sticking up from his head. There's also a collar around his neck.

Lance watches Kuro go to turn in the order slip, his expression a mix of neutral and bored until Romelle appears at his side and points toward Lance.

Quickly finding his hands super interesting Lance tries not to fidget where he sits. The Japanese pop music that plays through the speaker system only does so much to mask the sound of booted footsteps that come his way. A blush begins to spread across Lance's cheeks before he even looks up.

“Welcome, _nyan_.”

Lance almost chokes on his own spit, head whipping up so he can stare at Kuro. Up close he can see that the inside of the cat ears on top of his head are pink satin and the apron sports a few paw prints in the shape of a heart. Thin whisker lines have been drawn from Kuro's nose to his cheeks and his eyeliner is different, too, making Lance wonder if Shiro had helped him get ready today.

“Master?” Kuro cocks his head to the side and the bell attached to his collar rings softly with the movement. Lance quickly covers the lower half of his face, fearing a nosebleed. Breathing is becoming a struggle.

“Sorry, hi. Hey.” Lance's eyes catch on the stockings sitting around Kuro's thighs. The hemline is in the shape of a cat, of course. “Oh my god.”

Kuro makes a soft _keh_ noise and shifts his weight, cocking a hip out and grinning smugly. “See something you like?”

“Uh huh.” Trying to hide his blush is a lost cause. Lance flounders like a fish out of water. “Uh..you look good.”

Seizing the opportunity Kuro takes a seat on the edge of the table, turning his body slightly toward Lance and tucking his foot beneath his other thigh. Thankfully the skirt covers his crotch and the tops of his thighs. Kuro pulls out a pink order pad with hearts printed all over it and grabs the buttery yellow pen from behind his ear. He clicks it once at the ready. “What can I get you, _nyan_?”

“Oh god,” Lance breathes, trying to focus on the menu with the top part of Kuro's bare thigh so close. “Umm..” It's not like he's never seen Kuro's legs before — he's seen him naked once, and in nothing but boxer shorts more times than he can count — but somehow this is different. _Better_.

Kuro leans closer, his breath tickling Lance's cheek. “Need some suggestions?”

Unable to form words Lance nods stiffly.

“Hmm, let's see.” Kuro reaches out, his fingers brushing Lance's as he points to something on the menu. “The 'Tabby Tea' is pretty decent, since I know you like white teas. Buuuuuut the 'Milky Latte' comes with a foam cat that Matt claims he's perfected, so it's good for Insta photos.” Kuro purses his lips, clearly enjoying this. “If you're hungry, I'd recommend the Super Choco Heart Cake.” When Lance looks up at him Kuro bats his eyelashes obnoxiously. “I can even decorate it for you, _nyan_.”

“Why do you hate me, god?” Lance whispers and Kuro laughs, jotting something down on his notepad before sliding off the table.

“Just leave it to me, _nyan_.” He winks at Lance and walks off toward the kitchen area.

Lance lets out a dramatic breath, leaning forward to rest his head on the small table. A few minutes later something being set down on the table has Lance lifting his head, a blue coffee mug with a yellow star pattern sitting innocently on the tabletop.

The foam of the latte is shaped into a pretty awesome looking cat and Lance has the vague memory of being at Pidge's a month ago and hearing Matt's groans of frustration about stubborn cats coming from the kitchen. He had simply chalked it up as another 'Holt Family Oddity' and hadn't thought more of it since.

“What—”

“Sit with you while you drink your coffee?” Kuro says a little loudly, eyes fixed on Lance with his head tilted to the side. “If that's what Master wants, it'll be my pleasure, _nyan_.” With wide eyes Lance watches Kuro grab an extra chair and drag it over to the table. Kuro turns it around backwards and straddles it, sitting down and leaning forward to rest his chin on a palm as the watches the other man. “You better take a picture of that before it melts away,” he nods toward the latte. Lance pulls out his phone and snaps a picture, trying also to get Kuro in the frame. He fails mostly. “Are you having fun?”

“If by 'fun' you mean almost dying multiple times, then yes.” Lance reaches for the coffee and stops, pulling his hands back into his lap. Kuro scoots the mug closer to Lance and the cat face shifts. Lance stares at the lopsided art. “I thought I was ready for this but I'm not.”

Humming softly Kuro rocks the chair up on two legs, just like he does when sitting at the table back home. “It's okay. I know it's weird.”

The resigned way Kuro says it has Lance's head snapping up. He watches the older man draw random patterns on the table, his fingers still sporting the goth manicure from a few days ago. “No, not—I didn't mean us!”

Kuro raises a brow. The right one with the black ring looped through it. Lance kinda wants to kiss it. Or flick it with his tongue and then suck on it a little. Shit, he's in trouble. Abort, abort!

“Us?”

“Uh, I mean.” Lance picks up the mug and takes a sip to buy himself some time. The coffee is super sweet and there's even a hint of chocolate in it. “What I meant was,” Lance begins as he sets the mug down, looking at Kuro. “I don't mean I'm not ready for this.” Waving a hand Lance motions between them, then changes his mind and gestures to Kuro. “The maid thing, that's not what I meant. I was talking about me being here, getting to see you work. And, you know, having to suffer how absolutely adorable you look wearing that maid uniform with a scowl.”

A light blush colors Kuro's cheeks and he scowls. “I'm not adorable.”

“You totally are, dude.” Lance takes another sip of his coffee. “This is really good. Do you want to try it?” He asks without thinking things through, because it's like second nature to offer something to Kuro that he's already eaten from or drank out of. It's never been a problem before.

“I'm not supposed to share anything with the customers,” Kuro says, reaching for the mug anyway and taking a sip. He makes a face. “God, that's terrible. Is there even any coffee in this or is it all sugar?”

“It's delicious!” Lance pulls it back toward him, his arms settling around it like a barrier. “You have horrible taste.”

Kuro rolls his eyes and turns to look over his shoulder when someone calls his name. “I'll be right back.” Getting up from the table Kuro walks over to the counter and disappears into the kitchen. Lance smiles down at his half finished coffee.

This isn't so bad after all.

When Kuro comes back he's carrying a small heart-shaped cake on a pink plate. The chocolate frosting has white loops of icing along the outside but when Kuro sets it on the table Lance can see that the top is blank. Lifting something up Kuro sets it on the table. “Would you like me to decorate your cake, _nyan_?”

Every time Kuro says his ' _nyan_ ' Lance's heart skips a beat. “Uh, sure? Please.”

Reaching into the slotted carrying case Kuro pulls out one blue and one purple bottle of icing. There are also a few small jars of sprinkles, sugar hearts and rainbow sanding sugar. “What do you request?”

“Whatever you wanna do?” Lance looks up at Kuro. “I don't know if you're aware, but I've never done anything like this before.”

Clicking his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth Kuro pretends to think for a moment before he takes the blue icing. “Leave it to me, Master.” With a wink he bends over slightly, Lance unable to help himself from leaning back a bit and—

“Lance,” Kuro says, pulling his attention back to the cake. There's an amused grin on the other man's lips. “Really?”

Lance throws his hands up. “I can't help it!”

When Kuro shakes his head the bell on his collar rings again. He goes back to decorating the cake. Instead of watching the pattern of icing and decorations unfold Lance stares at Kuro, mapping out his high cheekbones and the scar at the corner of his eye. His hair is pushed back by the headband but it still looks as soft as ever, the ends of the scar across the bridge of his nose accented with a purple highlighter that must belong to Allura.

“Hey, Kuro?” Lance murmurs softly, the cafe seeming too quiet around them. “I need to tell you something. I—”

“Done.” Kuro straightens up and dumps the small jar of hearts back into the carrying case. He pushes the cake toward Lance and takes a step back. “I've got to go check on some other guests.”

When Kuro walks away Lance looks down at the cake. Glittery pink heart candies border the inside and there are blue icing characters written out in Kuro's steady handwriting. Lance has seen enough anime to know what the phrase 好きだよ means. _(I really like you)_

In a sudden burst of clarity Lance pushes his chair back and gets to his feet. “Kuro,” he calls and from across the room Kuro looks up, giving Lance his attention. “I... really I like you, too,” he blurts out. “I have for a long time, I was just too afraid to say anything. I didn't want you to be weirded out by it, or for anything to change between us if you didn't feel the same way.” Kuro's eyes widen but he remains silent and Lance continues. “But uh, now I wonder if you didn't really mean this the way I took it because maybe you were just decorating the cake on default, uh...” Lance gestures toward the cake.

The pair of young women at the table beside Lance giggle and basically everyone in the room is staring at him, Kuro included. When one of the maids behind the counter whispers to another Lance wishes the ground would swallow him up. Reaching into his pocket he grabs the handful of cash there and slams it on the table, practically running out of the cafe and into the crowded convention hallway.

“Shit, shit, crap,” Lance moans to himself, dragging his hands down his face. “That was so uncool. Pidge would be having a field day with this catastrophe.”

“Hey, Lance!”

“Oh no. Take pity on me, someone.” Turning around Lance sees Kuro stomping out of the cafe in his full maid costume. People are staring at them but Kuro pays them no mind, making his way down the hallway of convention goers that part to make a pathway for him.

Stopping in front of Lance Kuro reaches out and grabs the front of his 'Monsters & Mana _'_ t-shirt. Lance hears someone whisper a soft “oh shit, look over there” before Kuro yanks him forward and crashes their lips together.

It's a messy, wet clash of teeth, Lance even tasting a hint of blood at one point but he wouldn't stop it for anything. After what seems like just a few seconds Kuro pulls back and shoves something against Lance's stomach.

“You forgot the stupid cake,” he grumbles, a flush high on his cheeks. “You paid for it, you could at least eat it.”

Lance looks down at the box and the message he can see through the clear top. “Are you going to eat it with me?” He looks up and Kuro staring at him, a hand covering the lower half of his face. “Kuro?”

“Stop being so cute,” Kuro accuses, pointing a finger at Lance and taking a step back. His cheeks are now flushed a deep pink. “First you run away after I confess, then you—”

“That wasn't a confession!” Following him Lance takes a step closer. “I saw someone with a similar message written in ketchup on an omelet yesterday.”

Kuro narrows his eyes. “I didn't write that! I don't do the message stuff.”

“How was I supposed to know that? You never even told me you worked here until I found out myself!”

Someone approaches to stand beside Lance. “All I wanted was a soft pretzel,” Keith says glumly, lifting up onto his toes and looking at the gathered crowd that is blocking the way to the food stalls.

Kuro glances at the dark haired man. “Keith, who's running your table?”

“Shiro. I'll probably be out of that Sailor Moon print when I get back. Whenever someone sees him holding one I sell like ten at a time.”

Lance huffs loudly to interrupt them. “Don't change the subject! Or ignore me! That wasn't a confession and you know it, Keiji.”

“Ooh, real name. You're in trouble.” Keith pats Kuro on the shoulder as he walks past. “Good luck.” He squeezes between the creature from Alien and a Cinderella on his way to the pretzel stall.

Turning back to Lance and squaring his shoulders Kuro argues back. “I confessed in a pretty cute way,” Kuro defends, standing his ground. His fingers twist in the hem of his dress. “I even chased after you!”

“Like the Winter Soldier in a maid outfit,” someone from the crowd calls out.

“You followed me to bring the cake!”

“Well yeah, but I kissed you first!'

A girl dressed as Naruto interjects from the side. “He did kiss you first. That was pretty cute.”

Lance turns to her and smiles. “I know, right?” He swivels back around to Kuro and the smile drops. “Why can't you just say it?”

“Why do I have to say it? It's pretty obvious.”

“Come on, bara-maid,” a loud voice shouts. “Just say it!”

Kuro turns and gives that general direction his middle finger. “Fuck you!”

The crowd begins to chant. “Say it, say it!”

Lance hears someone who sounds suspiciously like Pidge say 'I'm so putting this on YouTube' and feels a warm hand close around his own. Kuro drags him through the crowd and toward one of the doors marked 'convention staff only,' the man guarding it taking one look at them, a 'Monsters & Mana' lover and a flustered maid, before moving aside so they can pass through. He calls out a “good luck, bara-maid” over his shoulder and Kuro lets the door swing closed behind them.

Before Lance can say anything Kuro presses him against the painted brick hallway, the soft fabric of his uniform rustling against Lance's t-shirt. His hands box Lance in against the wall at his sides, as if he might run away at any moment. Kuro's eyes seem to glow in the dim light when they find Lance's. “I like you,” he blurts without trying to drag anything out. “I really like you, I have for ages. I think about you all the time and it pisses me off.”

“Kuro—”

“No, just listen.” Kuro's takes a second and lets out a breath. “I've liked you for a long time but I didn't want to ruin anything by asking you out and getting turned down. I was going to tell you about the maid thing but then I didn't know if you'd be okay with it, with—with your boyfriend dressing up like this.”

“Boyfriend,” Lance interrupts in a voice that sounds too high to be his. “You said boyfriend.”

“Well, yeah. That's what I would be hoping for if I asked you out.”

Lance brings his hands up and cups Kuro's cheeks. At some point he dropped the cake box but he can't bring himself to care. “You're an idiot. You're such an idiot but I don't care so kiss me. Kiss me right now.” Kuro opens his mouth to say something but Lance leans forward and drags him into a kiss. His fingers slide into silky hair and he knocks the cat headband to the ground.

They progress from frantic kissing to heated panting very quickly. One of Kuro's hands grips Lance's leg and pulls it up to hook around his hip, leaving no space between them as he tilts his head into the kiss. It's hot and rushed, like they're both afraid the other will disappear if they don't stay fused together at every possibly point.

“Mmm, Kuro wait.” Lance's hand presses against the ruffles at the front of Kuro's dress and he lets out a low sound when teeth graze his neck. They bite gently and yeah, that's going to leave a mark. “We should—ah, take a second.”

“You're the one who wanted me to kiss you.” Kuro's voice rumbles pleasantly against Lance's skin, sending shivers down his spine. He licks over the forming bruise. “Now you want me to stop? Make up your mind.”

Tugging lightly at Kuro's hair Lance directs his head back so he can look him in the eye. “It's not that I want to stop kissing you, because obviously I don't. Kissing you is the best thing ever. A fantasy of mine, if I'm being honest. But this hallway is kinda dark and a little creepy so it's not really ideal, you know? Where's the romance?” He's babbling and Kuro is watching him with that knowing look, because he _does_ know that Lance babbles when he's nervous.

“Romance. You want romance after everything that's happened in the last ten minutes? We're basically living in a Hallmark RomCom right now.”

“Well, I mean...it wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it? You—”

Kuro kisses him quiet, hand warm on Lance's thigh as he eases it down. He pulls back and Lance knows he has a stupidly happy smile on his face but he can't do anything about it. “You're smiling,” Kuro says accusingly.

“Of course I am.” Lance loops his arms around Kuro's neck and ignores the raised eyebrow. “I'm over the moon with happiness. I've wanted to confess for ages.”

Kuro's arms slide around Lance's middle. “Then why didn't you?”

“Why didn't _you_?”

“Shut up.” Kuro kisses Lance again.

They pull apart when a door opens halfway down the hall and a guy dressed in the 'IT' clown costume comes out, heading in the opposite direction.

“Oh my god,” Lance shrieks, burying his face in Kuro's shoulder. He can feel the laughter deep in Kuro's chest. “Fuck, I'm gonna have nightmares forever.”

Fingers card through Lance's hair soothingly. “Poor baby.”

“You're not helping,” Lance mumbles without looking up. “Is he gone?”

Kuro smiles against the top of Lance's head. “He's coming this way.” He feels Lance tense up and chuckles, sliding a hand along his back. “I'm just kidding. He's gone.”

Reeling back Lance punches Kuro in the shoulder. “You jerk, that wasn't funny. I almost...”

A synthetic hand cups Lance's cheek and tilts his head, Kuro kissing him quiet. Butterflies erupt in a flurry within Lance's chest and he melts against Kuro. When Kuro pulls back he doesn't go far, resting his forehead against Lance's. “So, I'm technically still on the clock...”

Lance laughs and leans away. “We should probably head back.” He takes a step when Kuro backs up and looks down at the half smashed cake at their feet. “Oops. You'll have to make me another one.”

Lacing their fingers Kuro shakes his head, leaning down to grab the destroyed box. “Nope, sorry. I only do this kind of sappy thing once.”

“Keiji, come on. That's not fair.” Lance follows Kuro back the way they came. He gives the garbage bin Kuro dumps the smashed cake box into a frown. “You really won't decorate another one for me?”

Leaning in close Kuro watches Lance's eyes flick down to his lips. With a grin he steps back and flicks Lance's nose. “Nope.”

Lance swats his hand away and rubs at his stinging nose. “You're horrible.”

“But you like me anyway.”

Lance lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Yeah, I do.” He follows Kuro toward the door that leads back to the convention floor, squeezing their joined hands and feeling happiness bubble up in his chest when Kuro squeezes back.

Pushing the door open Kuro holds it for Lance and they step out of the hallway, stopping after just a few steps. The crowd is still gathered around and a few people in the front have their cellphones held up. Keith stands off to the side eating a pretzel, Pidge beside him in her Meklavar cosplay and Hunk holding his phone up to record them.

Kuro's shock melts immediately into annoyance but Lance acts before he can do anything. Lifting their joined hands up he grins and flashes the peace sign. “He said it!”

Everyone gathered around bursts into a roar of applause and cheers, Kuro quickly tugging their hands down but not letting go of Lance. “You had to encourage them,” he mutters as he drags Lance back toward the cafe, the clapping and cheering trailing behind them. “I'm never going to hear the end of it.”

“No, you're not,” Lance agrees, swinging their hands happily as they walk back to the cafe.

 

* * *

  
  
With a smile Shiro hands over a bag containing three prints and acrylic Batman charm. The teenager thanks him and walks away to rejoin his friends, Shiro letting out a sigh and leaning back against his chair.

Only three Sailor Moon prints left.

His phone vibrates on the table and Shiro straightens, unlocking it with his thumb to see the photo Keith has sent him. “No way,” he laughs, two fingers moving on the screen to zoom in.

It's a photo of Lance and his brother, Kuro in his maid uniform and trademark scowl while Lance holds their hands up and flashes a peace sign. They're both flushed across the cheeks and Shiro can see the beginnings of a hickey on Lance's neck.

“It's about time,” Shiro says to himself, saving the photo and giving the next person who approaches the table a brilliant smile.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZJMc8MBvNg/) (as you can see from the title XD) and I listened to it on repeat while writing. It's just very catchy and I love it! 
> 
> If you have the time, please me know what you think! :) 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr - [[kuroshiroganee]](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
